Candace Flynn
Candace „Candy“ Gertrude Flynn ist die 15-jährige Schwester von Phineas und Ferb und gilt als der wichtigste Hauptgegenspieler in der Serie, obwohl sie auch als Anti-Heldin agieren kann. Ihr Tag besteht in der Regel darin, zu versuchen, ihre Brüder an ihre Mutter zu verpetzen. Wenn sie allerdings erscheint, sehen die Jungen friedlich aus und alle ihre Kreationen sind verschwunden. Sie wird oft gesehen, wenn sie mit ihrer besten Freundin Stacy, mit ihrem Schwarm Jeremy oder seltener mit ihrer Freundin Jenny telefoniert. Wenn sie nicht versucht, ihre Brüder zu erwischen, verhält sie sich wie ein normaler, etwas hysterischer Teenager. Sie ist außerdem die Sängerin von Phineas und die Ferb-Tones. Biographie Kindheit thumb|left|Candace mit ihren kleinen Brüdern. Candace wurde am 11. Juli 15 Jahre zuvor in Danville als Tochter von Linda Flynn und deren erstem Mann geboren. Ihr Bruder Phineas wurde fünf Jahre später geboren. („Geburtstags(alb)träume“, „Endlich erwischt!“) Als sie noch ein kleines Kind war, heiratete ihre Mutter Lawrence Fletcher, einen britischen Mann, mit dem sie auf dem Love Handel-Abschiedskonzert war. Dadurch wuchs sie mit Lawrence als ihren Vater auf und nennt ihn auch „Dad“. Zusammen mit ihm kam ein weiterer Bruder in ihr Leben, Ferb. („Der Hochzeitstag“, „Das Monster-Truck-Rennen“, „Die Zeitreise“, „Endlich erwischt!“) An der Abschlussfeier ihrer fünften Klasse brachte Candaces Mutter sie in eine peinliche Situation, indem sie einen aufblasbaren Gegenstand mitbrachte. Candace nannte diese Situation als Beispiel, als sie ihre Mutter bat, sie nicht vor Jeremy zu blamieren. („Candace, das Schnabeltier“) Middle School In der Middle School verliebte sich Candace in einen Jungen namens Jeremy. Sie ist seit dem besessen von ihm und merkt jede Kleinigkeit über ihn beispielsweise, dass er am 3. April so stark lachen musste, dass ihm seine Milch aus der Nase schoss oder dass er sie an einem 6. Mai im Gang angerempelt hat. So merkte sie sich auch, dass sie das erste mal am 3. Juni zusammen gesprochen haben, als sie in der siebten Klasse waren. („Der Hochzeitstag“) Teenager-Jahre Phineas und Ferbs Projekte waren anfangs ein Dorn in Candaces Auge. Später nahm sie jedoch teilweise an diesen Teil. Candace kandidierte für die Show „Super American Pop Teen Idol Star“ und durfte als 100. Kandidatin auf der Bühne mit der Band PFT singen, die sich rausstellte, Phineas und Ferbs Band Phineas und die Ferb-Tones zu sein. Als PFT auf seine Tour durch die Stadt ging, verlor Candace die Aufmerksamkeit des Publikums an Marty, den Hasenjungen und seinen musikalischen Mixer. Vor PFTs Abschiedskonzert gab Jeremy ihr den Ratschlag, einfach zu tun, wozu sie Lust hatte. So ging Candace mit ihren Brüdern auf die Bühne und sang den Song Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo. („Der Eintagsfliegenhit“) In diesem Sommer hatte Candace ihren ersten Job bei der Har D Har Toy Company und war in einem Geschäft für die Begrüßung verantwortlich und musste in einem Kostüm für die Perry,-das-Schnabeltier-Trägheitsfigur werben. Diesen Job verlor Candace eventuell wieder, da sie nie wieder dabei gezeigt wurde. („Die Spielzeugerfinder“) Candace war vielleicht eine der ersten Zeitreisenden zusammen mit Phineas und Ferb, da sie durch deren Projekt mit in die Zeit der Dinosaurier gereist ist. („Die Zeitreise“) Sie flog ins Weltall, als sie Phineas und Ferb in deren Rakete erwischen wollte. Jedoch wurde die Rakete abgeschoßen mit nur ihr und Perry an Bord. Phineas und Ferb flogen ihr mit einer zweiten Rakete hinterher und retteten sie. Als die drei wieder zur Erde flogen, wurde die Rakete wieder ins All geschoßen und Candace hatte erneut keinen Beweis für ihre Mutter. („Ein Stern für Phineas und Ferb“) ]] Candace wurde zusammen mit Jeremy als Rettungsschwimmer am Loch Nase angeheuert, wo sie Halluzinationen bekam und meinte Nasi, das Ungeheuer von Loch Nase, zu sehen. Daraufhin verjagte sie die Touristen und wurde deshalb gefeuert. Als sie jedoch Bob Webber vor der anrasenden Nasenschale wegstoß, bekam sie ihren Job zurück. („Das Ungeheuer von Loch Nase“) Als die Bango-Ru-Spielzeuge rauskamen, bekam Candace ihre eigene Bango-Ru-Figur, die eine Mischung aus einer Kuh und einem Frosch war und nannte sie „Señor Fruh“. Candace war jedoch erschrocken durch das Ergebnis und fand heraus, „warum Kühe und Frösche nicht aufeinander stehen“. Zur Bango-Ru-Fanmesse nahm sie statt Señor Fruh Miep mit, ein niedliches Alien, das wie eine Bango-Ru-Figur aussieht („Die Chroniken von Miep“)und von Phineas und Ferb entdeckt wurde. Als Verwandte der Nachbarn der Flynns zu Besuch waren, streitete sich Candace mit Mandy, wer die nervigeren Brüder hätte. Phineas und Ferb und Thaddeus und Thor bauten jeweils ihr eigenes Fort. Das beeindruckendere Fort bauten Phineas und Ferb und Candace gewann den Wettstreit mit Mandy. („Thaddeus und Thor“) Immer wenn Candace denkt, Jeremy würde sich mit anderen Mädchen anfreuden, wird sie eifersüchtig und versucht Jeremy zurück zu gewinnen. Als Jeremy sich mit Derek „D.D.“ Dukenson, einem männlichen schwedischen Austauschschüler unterhielt, dachte Candace, Didi sei ein Mädchen und wolle mit Jeremy flirten. Während seiner Poolparty unterhielt sich Jeremy mit seiner Cousine Nicolette. Candace dachte auch hier wieder, sie würden flirten und wollte Jeremy beeindrucken, um ihn für sich zurück zu gewinnen. („S'Winter“, „Fliegende Neuigkeiten“) In Phineas und Ferbs Spielshow Mach mit beim Quiz trat Candace gegen Buford an, um mit Jeremy, der im Fernsehen auftrat, auf der selben Ebene zu bleiben. Nachdem Jeremy, der nur ein Fußmodell in einer Werbung war, Candace in der Show sah, besuchte er sie und gratulierte ihr zu ihrem Auftritt in der Show. („Mach mit beim Quiz“) Candace versucht auch stets, Jeremy zu imponieren. Statt mit Stacy zu ihrem Entspannungstag zu gehen, baute sie zusammen mit ihr und Jeremy Häuser für Obdachlose. Nach der Arbeit besuchte sie aber Phineas und Ferbs Spa, um sich doch noch zu entspannen. („Entspannungstag“) Persönlichkeit thumb|left|Candace kann leicht auspflippen. Candace ist ein typischer Teenager. Sie verbringt gerne Zeit mit ihren Freundinnen und mag es, von Jungs zu schwärmen. ( „Kampf der Daumen“, „Der Eintagsfliegenhit“ und „Glibbernde Gefahr“) Außerdem ist Candace ein Kontrollfreak, weswegen Phineas und Ferb sie in ihrem Superhelden-Cartoon Team Improbable „Control-Freak“ nannten. Durch diesen Kontrolltick möchte sie auch so oft wie möglich Verantwortung übernehmen, insbesondere über Phineas und Ferb. Da sie stets Phineas und Ferbs Projekte ihrer Mutter zeigen will und den beiden droht, kommt es immer wieder zu Konflikten zwischen den dreien. Es ist auch oft sehr hart für sie, die beiden zu verpetzen, da ihre Projekte oftmals sehr cool bei den anderen ankommen oder sie sich entscheiden muss, ob sie die beiden verpetzen will oder ob sie etwas mit Jeremy unternimmt. ( „Die Achterbahn“, „Das Minigolfparadies“, „Endlich erwischt!“, „Glibbernde Gefahr“, „Kampf der Daumen“ und „Der Strand gleich hinterm Haus“ Candace reagiert auch oft über, was möglicherweise an ihrem Kontrolldrang liegt. („Das Ungeheuer von Loch Nase“ Erscheinungsbild thumb|left|100px|Candace in ihren typischen Klamotten Candace hat meistens ein ärmelloses rotes Short mit einem weißen Rock und roten Gürtel an. Sie trägt dazu rote Socken und weiße Schuhe. Als Candaces Klamotten mit denen von Vanessa Doofenschmirtz vertauscht wurden, verglich Vanessa sie mit einem „wandelnden Blumenstrauß“. („Doofania“) 20 Jahre in der Zukunft wird Candace ein änlich spitzes Kinn wie Linda haben, aber sie wird auch ihren langen Hals behalten. Außerdem wird sie auch weiterhin ein rotes T-Short mit weiße Hosen anhaben und die selbe Frisur tragen. („''Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo“) Ihre selbstgemachte Pfadfinder-Mädchen-Uniform sieht ähnlich aus wie ihre normalen Klamotten, nur besitzt sie wie alle Pfadfinder-Mädchen-Uniformen einen Orangeton. („Fireside Girl Jamboree“) Beziehungen Phineas Flynn Candaces und Phineas' Beziehung ist sehr kompliziert. Meistens ist Candace von ihren Brüdern und ihren Projekten sehr genervt und will die beiden dabei erwischen. Allerdings unterstützt Candace in manchen Fällen auch diese Projekte und findet großes Gefallen an ihnen. An sich liebt Candace aber Phineas, wie eine Schwester ihren Bruder liebt. Als Phineas Candace geholfen hat, eine DVD mit Aufnahmen der Projekte der Jungs wieder zubekommen und Phineas und die DVD kurz davor waren, von der Brücke zu fallen, entschied sich Candace für Phineas. („Das Spionage-Trio“) Ferb Fletcher Candace liebt Ferb, aber es ist nicht viel über ihre Beziehung bekannt, da Ferb wenig spricht. Candace versucht stets, Ferb und seinen Bruder zu erwischen, doch manchmal nimmt sie an ihren Projekt teil und genießt sie. Perry Candace liebt Perry als Haustier, aber hasst es, wenn er in ihrem Zimmer schläft. Sie mag es außerdem nicht, wenn er noch so kleine Probleme verursacht. Als sie Perry nachts vor die Tür gesetzt hat, versuchte sie danach alles, um ihn wiederzufinden. („Geburtstags(alb)träume“, „Candace, das Schnabeltier“ und „Ein Schnabeltier auf Abwegen“) Linda Flynn Candace und Linda haben eine normale Mutter-Tochter-Beziehung. Sie lieben sich gegenseitig, jedoch denkt Linda durch die vielen gescheiterten Versuche Candaces, ihre Brüder zu verpetzen, mittlerweile, dass sie langsam irre wird. Die einzigen Mal, als Linda die Erfindungen der Jungs gesehen hat, dachte sie, es sei moderne Kunst, da die Jungs schon weg waren. Das andere Mal war Candace als Schnabeltier verkleidet und wollte ein Ei ausbrüten, von dem sie dachte, dass es von Perry stammt. 20 Jahre in der Zukunft kann die 15-jährige Candace ihrer Mutter beweisen, was Phineas und Ferb immer gemacht haben, jedoch nahm sie es locker auf und entschuldigte sich nur bei Candace, dass sie ihr nicht geglaubt hat. („The Bully Code“, „Perry legt ein Ei“ und „Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo“). Es ist ähnlich wie bei der Charlene-Vanessa-Beziehung. Stacy Hirano Stacy ist Candaces beste Freundin und die beiden machen alles miteinander wie andauernd miteinander telefonieren oder zusammen zum Spa gehen. Stacy macht oftmals bei Phineas' und Ferbs Aktionen mit, was es Candace schwer macht, die beiden an ihre Mutter zu verpetzen. („Die Autowäsche“, „Entspannungstag“ und „Das Minigolfparadies“) Trotzdem hilft Stacy Candace in allen Lebenslagen. Sie versucht sie gegen ihre Brüder zu unterstützen, muntert sie auf, wenn ihr was fehlt und gibt ihr gute Ratschläge. Sie sieht alles stets optimistisch, was oft Candaces Persönlichkeit beeinträchtigt. („Candace Holmes“ und („Candace im Unflück“) Jenny Jenny ist ebenfalls eine gute Freundin von Candace. Es ist nicht viel über die beiden bekannt, jedoch sagte Candace in der Folge „Die Wissenschatfsmesse - Die Wiederkehr“, dass sie sie seit der Strandparty in „Der Strand gleich hinterm Haus“ nicht mehr gesehen hat. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Candace und Isabella sind sehr gute Bekannte. Beide wissen über das Verliebtsein des anderen Bescheid und beraten sich auch ein wenig. Candace sieht sie als Freundin an. („Schrecklicher Schluckauf“, „Ein Stern für Phineas und Ferb“ und „Entspannungstag“) Jeremy Johnson ''Sie ist sehr in ihn verknallt, beinahe wie besessen und versucht alles um ihn zu beeindrucken. Das Selbe gilt für ihn. Trotz einiger Situationen, in denen man ihm ansieht, das er glaubt, mit Candace gehe manchmal der Wahnsinn durch unternimmt er gerne etwas mit ihr, ist aber oft enttäuscht darüber, dass Candace wegen ihrer Brüder oft abhaut. Er hingegen ist von Phineas und Ferbs Projekten begeistert und findet sie "cool". Mindy Mindy ist ein Mädchen das Jeremy für sich gewinnen will (Phineas, Ferb und Sensationen, Doofania) Fähigkeiten Candace ist sehr gut im Singen und kann jedes Instrument spielen, dass mit einem „B“ beginnt. Außerdem scheint es ihr nach einem Sturz oder ähnlichem noch relativ gut zu gehen. Hintergrundinformationen thumb|left|Candace Flynn thumb|250px|right|Candace und ihre deutsche Synchronsprecherin [[Lea Kalbhenn.]] thumb|250px|right|Candaces Originalsynchronsprecherin [[Ashley Tisdale als sie.]] frame|thumb|250px|right|Candace und ihre deutsche Gesangsstimme [[Omnitah Must.]] *Candace hat im Gegensatz zu ihrer Familie einen helleren roten Haarfarbton. *In der Folge „Und Action!“ erscheint Ashley Tisdale, Candaces Originalsynchronsprecherin, in der geänderten Version des Films als Candace. *Candace reagiert allergisch auf Molkereiprodukte. *Candace ist außerdem allergisch gegen Pastinaken, was bei ihr Schwellungen im Gesicht und eine extrem tiefe Stimme verursacht. („Phineas, Ferb und Sensationen“) *Candace leidet unter Höhenangst. („Die nutzlostesten Rekorde der Welt“) *Candace hat einen eigenen Sicherheitsraum im Keller und ebenfalls dort einen Teddybären namens Mr. Miggins. („Phindroid-Ferboter“) *Sie möchte ihre späteren Kinder Xavier und Amanda nennen. („Faulenzen mit Phineas und Ferb“, „Gestrandet“ und „Entspannungstag“) *Sie wird ihre Kinder tatsächlich Xavier und Amanda nennen. Außerdem wird sie noch einen weiteren Sohn namens Fred haben. („''Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo“) *Sie liebt Sherlock Holmes und hat zusammen mit Stacy die gesamte Reihe gelesen. Außerdem wendet sie seine Methoden an, um ihre Brüder zu kriegen. („Candace Holmes“) *Candace ist genau 172,72 cm groß („Die größte Schwester der Welt“) *Ein Running Gag in der Serie ist, dass Candace auf Bildern und in Videos stets extrem schlecht aussieht. („Team Phineas & Ferb“, „Und Action!“, „Candace, das Schnabeltier“, „Fisch, Phin und Ferb“ und „The Bully Code“) *Candaces zweiter Name ist Gertrude. („Fireside Girl Jamboree''“) *Viele Songs von Candace in der deutschen Version werden nicht von der deutschen Synchronstimme eingesungen, sondern von der Sängerin Omnitah Must. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Bürger von Danville Kategorie:Flynn Kategorie:Pfadfinder-Mädchen Kategorie:Löschkandidaten